1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable switch module for an automatic transmission of a vehicle, which can recognize a position of a hand of a driver, to be automatically extended to the hand position, and then automatically retracted after being operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic automatic transmission, the lever thereof protrudes upwards from a console surface and, as such, is operated in a similar manner to a conventional mechanical transmission lever. However, the lever of the electronic automatic transmission has no advantage over the lever of a conventional mechanical transmission because manipulation thereof is similar to that of the mechanical transmission lever. The transmission lever occupies a large area, and as such, the space for installing a cup holder or the like is reduced, and the layout space for arranging functional buttons is reduced.
Further, since the transmission lever is always in a protruding state, the head or other body part of a driver may be struck by the transmission lever in the event of a collision. In addition, since characters representing lever positions are indicated on a top surface of the protruded transmission lever, the characters are hidden by a hand of the driver when the driver shifts the transmission lever and, as such, lever position recognizability may be reduced.
The above matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.